Imperial Defence Force (NGE)
The Imperial Defence Force is the military of New Germanic Empire. There is a total count of ... soldiers currently enlisted into the armed forces and within the armed forces are 3 branches and within those are 5 more. The Defence Force is lead by Lukas Hoffmann, the current Emperor, and is also lead by Otto Hartmann, the current Warmaster. __ToC__ Doctrine The Wehrmacht has 3 main tasks: #To protect the territory and people of the New Germanic Empire. #To assist the civil community in disasters. #To assist the protection of the territory and people of the New Germanic Empires allies. The Wehrmacht currently has very few foriegn bases or allies, however it is currently exploring many oppurtunities to have militaristic co-operation between it and other nations militarys. Command Structure The current supreme commander is Lukas Hoffmann, who gained the role after becoming the emperor of the NGE, The position supreme commander is always taken on by the emperor. Then there is the warmaster, currently Otto Hartmann, who has the same powers of the supreme commander (except the command of WMDs), the warmaster is given his position by the emperor. *Supreme High Command of the Wehrmacht **Supreme Commander of the Wehrmacht ***Lukas Hoffmann (1994 - present) **Warmaster of the Wehrmacht ***Otto Hartmann (1994 - present) **Second to the Warmaster of the Wehrmacht ***Omar Wannemaker (1994 - 1998, 2006 - 2007) ***Karl Amsel (1998 - 2006) ***Barrett Faust (2007 - present) **Chief of the Wehrmacht Operations Staff ***Karl Amsel (1994 - present) *Supreme High Command of the Heer **General of the Land, High General of the Heer ***Omar Wannemaker (1994 - 2007) ***Barrett Faust (2007 - present) **Chief of the Heer Operations Staff ***Claus Gaertner (1994 - 2001) ***Wilhelm Nadel (2001 - 2005) ***Barrett Faust (2005 - 2007) ***Omar Wannemaker (2007 - present) *Supreme High Command of the Marine **Admiral of the Sea, High Admiral of the Marine ***Maximilian Wolf (1994 - present) *Supreme High Command of the Luftwaffe **Marshall of the Air, High Marshall of the Luftwaffe ***Dieter Braun (1994 - 2003) ***Henry Eisenburg (2003 - present) Policies Recruitment Policies T Conscription Policies T Service Policies T Branches Imperial Army The Imperial Army is responsible for land based operations, it is also the largest branch of the Wehrmacht with a strength of 1,150,000 (excluding reserves). Barrett Faust currently commands the Imperial Army. Formed in 1955 by Jonas Boehm as the army of Austria. Sturmtruppen The Sturmtruppen are the general infantry of the Wehrmacht, they are the most numerous of all minor branches with a strength of ... . They were based off the bodyguards of Jonas Boehm who were famed for their furiousity in battle and skill with all arms. Fallschirmjäger The Fallschirmjäger are the most elite soldiers of the Empire, they operate as the Empires mobile paratrooper force and are few in number with only ... soldiers. They are known to sometimes operate as the bodyguards of Lukas Hoffmann. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is responsible for naval operations, it has a reasonably large strength of ... . The Navy's ships all have the prefix of KrSf which stands for "Kaiser's Schiff (the emperor's ship)". Marine The Marine is the naval branch responsible for the operation of the ships of the navy, it currently numbers a strength of ... . Marinesoldaten The Marinesoldaten are the sea mobile force specifically for naval combat or for beach assualts, they currently boast a strength of ... . They are commonly put in small numbers on naval vessals, to act as a fighting force to defend the ship, during times of war. Imperial Air force The Imperial Air force is reponsible for air operations and for supporting the Army and Navy during combat, they currently have a strength of ... . Previous Campaigns *none Current Operations *the 5th Nordwestlichen Korps are currently mobilised and patrolling the border with the German Republic. *the 4th Sturmtruppen Division is currently securing eastern Lybia. Category:New Germanic Empire